HN Pegasi
HN Pegasi (HN Pegasi) Andolian Protectorate Distance from Sol 60 ly System security rating 5/5 System civilian population 1,569,238,967 Number of assigned police squadrons: 40 Number of assigned naval squadrons: 16 System jump gate coordinates 10294536 Stars in system (single-star system) HN Pegasi, 1.0 solar masses, unknown solar radii, metallicity unknown, spectral class G0 V Non-CHZ planets HN Pegasi 1, 6994 Earth masses, 11.5 Earth radii, orbital period unknown, semi-major axis unknown, orbital eccentricity unknown, equilibrium temperature 1130 K, uninhabited Non-CHZ moons HN Pegasi 1 b, 1.28 Earth masses, 1.14 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 1190 K, uninhabited HN Pegasi 1 c, 1.2 Earth masses, 1.1 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 1185 K, uninhabited HN Pegasi 1 d, 1.04 Earth masses, 0.99 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 1169 K, uninhabited HN Pegasi 1 e, 0.5 Earth masses, 1.15 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 1140 K, uninhabited CHZ planets HN Pegasi 2, 1.38 Earth masses, 1.3 Earth radii, orbital period 655.6 days, semi-major axis 1.34 AU, orbital eccentricity unknown, equilibrium temperature 258 K, population 1,569,230,618 CHZ moons HN Pegasi 2 b, 0.5 Earth masses, 0.43 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 150 K, uninhabited Jump Gate Station: Level 15, distance from jump gate 0.34 AU System Details HN Pegasi is an important supplier of compressed gases for the Protectorate since there is a huge gas giant in the system. This system has several tourist attractions, such as the gas dwarf moon orbiting HN Pegasi 1. There are also many oceans on HN Pegasi 2, and the rocky beaches offer excellent opportunities for fishing. Because of the strong police presence in this system, there are very few pirates; even if a pirate squadron does manage to break through at the jump gate, they are likely to take heavy losses, and if they attack you, help will not be far away. This system has a small asteroid belt between the two planets; this is normally where pirates lurk. If you intend to go through the asteroid belt, make sure you have a good ship; a standard Dart or Crank will not do you much good here; besides which, neither of those ships have very large cargo holds, and the main reason people come to HN Pegasi is to trade. Gas mining ships with special equipment for scooping gas from a gas giant’s atmosphere can often be seen in this system, as a major supplier of compressed gases, Interstellar Gas Transport, Co., is based in this system. If you see one of these ships, do not fire on it; the consequences of this action will be bad, and will outweigh any profits you may make by the attack. There are in-system escort contracts available at the jump gate station for escorting the ships of this company. These are usually profitable, as pirates often attack these ships, and for every attacker destroyed you usually get a bonus in addition to the sum of all the other bounties placed on the ship. Category:Star Systems Category:High Population Star Systems Category:Single-star Star Systems Category:Mining Hubs Category:Headquarters Locations